Lost in the Dark
by PaintedLotus
Summary: One evening Legolas goes missing and the only clue is a note left by those who seek revenge against the prince. Will he be found and saved or will he be lost to the dark. No Slash. Friendship only.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Lord of the Rings. I only own the plot and any characters you don't recognize from the main series. The rest that do come from the books belong to the original author.**

 **Hello reader,**

 **Welcome to a new story. I will not be forgetting to update Sealing old Wounds, that will still be updated. I hope you all enjoy this story.**

 **Also this story takes place before the war and the fellowship forms.**

 **Chapter one**

He layed in his bed lying on his side, his long golden hair was upbraided and fanned out on the pillow under his head. He moved a little in his sleep but didn't wake as dark shadows climbed through his windows moving the curtains aside and approaching the bed quietly.

One of the men looked at the sleeping prince and smirked under the mask over the lower half of his face

"Found you" he muttered quietly as he motioned his men to come forward and surround the sleeping prince's bed and grabbed him making him jolt awake and then he tried to fight and went to call for help but a gloved hand soon covered his mouth to silence his calls for help.

He tried to look at his attackers but his eyes were covered, he struggled wildly but they were to strong for him and soon had him restrained and put over one of there shoulders.

"Leave the note and lets get out of here" He heard a deep voiced man say to someone who remained silent.

Who were these people?

He didn't know where they were going but he soon heard a horse huff and he was placed on his stomach onto the horses back "Let's get him to the boss." He heard the deep voiced man say again as he felt the horse move, he tried to pull loose from his bonds but he was getting nowhere. The ropes only tightened more but not enough to cut circulation off, they tied his wrist in a way that would not hurt him in anyway.

He sighed "Tell me who you are"

"You will find out soon enough prince" He heard the deep voiced man say to him "Just be silent and we won't have any trouble" he says before he smelled something that made him dizzy and then tired and soon all faded away into darkness.

When he awoke next he heard the crackling of a fire and the ground was cushioned under him, he wondered where he was now

"Finally awake prince"

"I have-"

"A name. we know and don't care." the deep voice said to him as he was sat upright now. He saw a faint light through the cloth over his eyes but couldn't see any details of his location or who this person was

"From now one you don't speak unless we allow and you only nod yes or no. Understood?"

He glared beneath the cloth "No, I won't. I will not be silent and Demand you tell me who you are and what you want" He said angry at the mans demands. The man chuckled then slapped him across the face making him yelp from the pain of the slap

"You best learn who's in charge quickly elf" the man said "We'll be at our destination in a few days" the man said then silence filled the space he was kept.

Legolas sat for a while in darkness, cold, and silence for who knows how long, his stomach was hurting from him being hungry and his mouth dry from having nothing to drink in a while. The man hadn't returned again after there talk earlier but he could hear them walking around and talking, he could hear rain but he wasn't getting hit with it so he must be in a tent. He sighed and was growing tired now and soon after a while he fell asleep.

 **Hey all, I do hope you enjoyed this first chapter, I do apologize if it seems rushed or the characters seem different. This is my first time writing a fanfic for this series. So I do apologize. Reviews and feedback are welcome as always. Thank you.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey all,**

 **Sorry for the long wait in an update. Been busy as of late so updates will be random. I want to say thank you also for the review and feedback. I appreciate it.**

 **Chapter two**

Legolas awoke sometime late to himself being picked up off the horse he'd been riding for who knew how long, he was then shoved forward and his weak legs nearly gave out from under him. He wondered where he was and who his captors were, he tried asking earlier and he'd been slapped and silenced.

He felt the air go from being ice cold to suddenly warm and knew they must be indoors heading to some where

"You got him"

"Yes Sir. wasn't difficult either"

Legolas heard heard heavy boots walk towards him then his chin was grabbed. He tried to pull away but the grip tightened "Hello Prince" the new man said with hate "From this moment on your my slave. Not royal and no name. Got it"

Legolas growled from behind the cloth keeping him silent and the hand let his chin go and he was slapped suddenly "Get him to a cell. Make sure he can't run away" the new man said as he was grabbed again. He couldn't see anything still and knew at some point they'd have to allow him to see but when was a mystery.

He was dragged for a while and then a he heard a metal door open and he was pushed into a lukewarm room and his bonds cut, he tried to fight but they grabbed him and managed to pull his arms above him and place them into the cold metal embrace of some manacles. He ws now helpless. He heard the footsteps move away from him then the sound of the door shutting and the sound of the lock clicking reached his ears and then he knew he was truly alone.

* * *

He was awoken later by the sound of the metal cell door opening then the blindfold was removed suddenly and he flinched at the light of a torch in a masked mans hands "Hello Slave." the man said as he released his wrist from the manacles and bound his wrist in front and pulled a leash like extension attached to it to make him walk.

He was dragged from his cell and down a hall that was filled with the light of the early morning sun outside, not many windows lined the hall and none of them were big. Just small ones high on the walls to where he couldn't see out of them to know where he was. He sighed as he looked to the floor now and wondered what his fate would be, he had to not give into it and had to find a way to escape.

He was brought to a room and pushed in "Get changed. and knock when done" the man said as he unbound his hands and removed the gag and shut the door to the small room that had a wooden screen with clothes sitting on a small table near it, he picked up the clothing and grimaced at them. The pants were long with gold on the ankle area and the shirt was sheer in the sleeves and solid black with a gold metal collar to go on his neck.

He sighed and took off his old clothing and changed into the new clothing and knocked on the door which opened immediately

"Hands" the man commanded and he sighed and held his arms out which were bound once more like before and he was led down the hall again to some other part of the building to a large heavily decorated room with fur rugs and cloth hanging from the ceiling and walls, the room was lit by lanterns and was slightly hazy and smelled of spices. As he looked around a man cleared his throat and he turned and saw a man sitting on a throne looking at him.

 **Hello readers, glad to see you all like this story and hope you continue to. Now to make it clear nothing explicit will be happening in this story. Reviews and feedback are welcome but keep them polite and negative free please and thank you**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello readers, Sorry for the long wait in the update and I want to thank you all for reading and waiting for this story to update.**

 **Chapter 3**

Legolas was pushed towards the man sitting on the throne which was low to the ground, the man was dressed in loosed silk clothing and had one leg bent and the other curled under it. His eyes were almost black looking but upon being closer he saw they weren't black. It made him shiver a little.

He was shoved to his knees and the man set the pipe he was smoking aside onto a tray cared from wood

"Hello Slave, welcome to my kingdom and your new home from this point on." he said making Legolas glare at the man

"I am no ones slave!" he yelled making the guard grab the back of his neck and pushing him into a bowing pose making his face push into the floor. He growled and struggled but the mans grip held firm and kept him in place

"You'll learn in time that your no longer a prince. And in time you will break" the man said to him but he was unable to see him now that his eyes were looking at the decorated rug he was kneeling on, he wasn't going to follow anyone's orders.

No ones.

"What now sir?" The guard asks the king

"Take him to a cell and get him some food" the king commands the guard who pulls him up back into a standing postion

"Yes sir" the man bowed and made him bow as well and then he was forced to walk out of the room.

* * *

Legolas sat in his new cell sitting on a wooden framed bed and made with straw covered in a a large blanket, the cell was small wasn't dirty or cold but mildly warm. He sighed and looked at the plate of bread, cheese and dried meat he'd been given a while ago and picked up the bread and took a bite, he wasn't really hungry but his stomach said otherwise and so he ate not knowing when he'd eat again.

He didn't know how long he'd been in this cell but no guards had bothered him for a long while and the quiet around him was annoying and making him more depressed about his situation, he had to find a way to escape or hope that his father or his friend would find him.

He jumped as the door lock clicked loudly and the door opened and two guards walked in and over to him and grabbed his wrist to shackle them, he growled and pulled his arm loose and punched one guard and then tried to hit the other but his fist was grabbed quickly by the guard and he was made to kneel. He glared at them as the one he punched walked over holding a delicate looking chain and hooking it to the gold collar on his neck and his arms were then shackled in front of him now.

He was made to stand and brought out of the cell and to the throne room again but the king wasn't there, He was made to kneel and another servant brought in a tea set and set it down by him then left the room just as the king walked in

"Hello pet" the king said making him glare "Don't give me that look pet" He said as he sits down on his throne and looks to the tea set then him "Pour me a cup of tea" He commands.

Legolas didn't make a move to obey him he stayed where he was kneeling and just glared at the man with dislike which made the kings face turn to anger at his defiance towards his command. The king leaned towards him and grabbed the chain and pulled it making him stumble forward "You best listen to me"

"I listen to no one"

"Then enjoy another night in solitary" he said letting the chain go and pushing him back and the guards grabbed his arm and dragged him from the throne room and back to the solitary cell he was in before.

 **Hello readers, I thank you all again for reading and apologize if this chapter seemed rushed at all. I do appreciate positive reviews and feedback. Thank you all again for reading.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello readers, sorry for the long wait in an update. had a little bit of writers block. I thank you for the reviews and feedback.**

 **Disclaimer: Look at chapter one please**

 **Chapter 4**

Legolas sat in the cell he'd been staying in and looked up at the window to his cell and sighed wishing he could reach it to try to get out of this place. He wondered if anyone was looking for him right now. He turned to the door hearing the lock click then the door opened a guard walked in

"King wants to see you" he said to him

"I ain't going to be anyone's servant" He says not daring to move from where he was sitting.

The guard glared at him and walked out and he heard him talk and then two more guards walked back in with him and over to him grabbing his arm and pushing him from his cell. He tried to fight again and even tried to run but the guards were quick and one punched him in the stomach and he doubled over and fell to his knees out of breath and dazed from it.

He was forced to stand and dragged to the throne room and made to kneel at the kings feet which annoyed him, he was a prince not a servant or slave and would never be. But he'd been telling himself that over and over and yet he still hadn't escaped from this place. And who knew when he would escape or be rescued.

He looked up at the king and glared at him and he glared back

"Still fighting I see. You know it's pointless to keep fighting, you won't be found or saved from here." the king said putting his pipe down "This place isn't well known by many outsiders and it's well guarded" he says as he turns back to him "The fire in your eyes will be extinguished in time" He says making Legolas more upset at him. He wouldn't stop fighting though.

The king turned as a servant walked in and set down a tray with a tea set and then the king turned to him

"I ain't going to" he says

"Fine then" he says to him then looks to guard "Take him away." he commands. Legolas's arm was once again grabbed and made to stand and dragged from the throne room, but instead of being brought back to his cell he was taken outside to a courtyard to where a post sat near the castle walls. He began to struggle wildly not wanting to be tied to that thing and left here.

His fighting earned him a punch to his stomach and it dazed him and knocked the air from his lungs, his struggles stopped suddenly and he was made to kneel by the pole. His wrist were shackled above him to where he wouldn't be able to stand and so that meant he could only sit or kneel. He glared at the guards who ignored him as they turned and walked away leaving him alone now in the fading sunlight.

 **Hey all, thank you all for reading and I do apologize if this seems rushed or things seemed to be repeating at all. Wasn't trying to make it seem that way. I do appreciate the feedback and reviews but as always keep them positive please. Thank you.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello readers, I do apologize for the delay in chapters and updates. Got busy due to the holidays and couldn't find the time to update. I do thank you all still for reading and the continued support.**

 **Chapter 5**

Legolas screamed as the wooden cane hit his back again and again. He clenched his hands into fists and sweat covered his body from the heat of the room from the firepit nearby, he had manged to escape the castle and get past the tall stone wall surrounding it to the woods on the other side but unfortunately he failed to get away.

The king had sent his best men to hunt him down and bring him back as soon as he was caught. he had tried fighting and injured one of the men in the struggle but he still failed to get away and now was here. The guard suddenly stopped hitting him and he was shaking in the bonds holding him to the post, he opened his eyes and saw why he had stopped. The king had walked into the room and now stood there glaring at him "Thought you could run away didn't you?"

"Better then being here" he says weakly as he moves but stops as it causes him pain to do so. The king sighed and walked closer to him and grabbed his hair

"You will never escape or be found. You belong here and will remain here" he says to him as he lets his hair go "You best learn your place pet" he says as he heads to the the door. Legolas turned his head and spit on the ground "I will never be a slave or servant! I won't give up escaping!" he yells as he pulls on the bonds, as soon as he had finished a sharp slap from the guards hand made his vision spin and go blurry.

He groaned and slumped in his bonds to weak now to keep himself upright and went silent now quietly let tears fall down his face and hit the stone he was kneeling on

"Pathetic. Bring him to his cell. He works in the stables tomorrow" the king commanded as he walked from the room. Legolas fell as his bonds were cut and he made no effort to get up or move, He wondered if he could escape. He had said he wouldn't give up and would try to get away, was it even worth the effort at this point.

He'd been fighting the entire time he'd been kept here and all it gotten him was trouble and no results.

Legolas felt himself get picked up now and he felt the cold air of the hallway as he was taken to the cell he'd been kept in for the time he'd been here. He was set down on the straw covered floor and the cold iron ankle shackle was put on and then he heard the guard leave and the lock then clicked. He slowly sat up now and went to the corner and cried in silence.

 **Hey readers, sorry this chapter is a little short and also if it seems rushed. I do hope you all are enjoying the story. Reviews and feedback are always welcome as always. Thank you.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello readers, thank you all for continuing to read. I did get a question on how everyone is connected and how the plot came to be. Answer for the plot is simple. I wanted to do a Legolas story which I haven't done. As for how they are connected that will be explained in slight detail in this chapter and more so as this story goes on. I know it seems like a boring story and I do apologize.**

 **Chapter 6**

 **A month later**

The king pulled the chain that connected to the gold collar on the fallen princes neck, he stumbled on his knees slightly before regaining balance and grabbing the wine pitcher beside the throne on a small table close to the ground just like the throne was. The elf had finally broken a bit, there were days he fought but most of the time he was quiet and obedient.

The fire had burned out in his eyes and now he obeyed orders and did his tasks without argument. He'd plotted revenge against the elven king for years for not helping him in there villages time of need. And he had abandoned them.

So he took revenge.

He took the cup as the elf finally finished pouring the wine and he went back to the position he had been in and looked to floor like he had been.

Legolas looked at the floor and sighed lightly as he kneeled there and awaited orders from his master. Why had no one found him? Was anyone even looking for him? He didn't know.

He jumped as the throne room door opened and a guard walked in "Sir, your guest have begun to arrive for the party tonight"

"Ahh good" he says standing up and grabbing the chain and pulling him to his feet and leaving the throne room to go to the ballroom down the hall where a small group of people were gathering now. As soon as the king entered they all turned to them and some began to whisper when they saw him

"It's an elf"

"Wonder how he caught it. I hear they are vicious creatures"

The whispers and talk continued and it was making him angry at the fact they considered his kind monsters and uncaring creatures. They weren't. They had feeling and emotions and weren't vicious creatures like they thought but he kept himself from yelling at them since he didn't want to get into trouble with the king.

He looked up as the king pulled the chain lightly "Get my guest some drinks" he commands

"yes sir" he says as he bows and goes to the nearby table set up with food and drinks and grabs a wine pitcher and a tray of metal glasses and proceeded to serve each guest who wanted a drink, as he finished serving drinks he began to serve food as well and other servants also did as well. He rushed and set down plates of food in front of each guest and poured more drinks as well when needed, the evening went on like this as the king talked to each of guest well into the night and he was growing exhausted but sleep would have to wait till he was allowed to which most likely wouldn't be anytime soon.

Legolas kneeled next to the kings seat at the table and remained silent as he spoke to the guest, the king placed his hand on his head "My new servant was trouble but he's more obedient then he was. And he was also a prince"

He heard gasps of shock and surprise and then questions began to be asked and it made him want to hide from it all.

 **Hello readers, I do hope you all like this chapter and this story. I do know it is a little boring and sometimes confusing and seems like there is no plot and there is. I also apologize as always if it seems rushed at all. I also thank you all for still reading and for supporting as always. Reviews and feedback is always welcome. Thank you.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hello all,**

 **Sorry for the wait in an update. Been busy with my real life and haven't had the time to update. I do apologize.**

 **This chapter will take place during the scene in the end of the last chapter.**

Chapter 7

Legolas wanted to hide but couldn't with the leash keeping him by the kings chair. He just stayed there listening to all these people talking and making comments and soon his anger overflowed

"Shut up! I am a prince not an animal or a slave! Stop-" a hand met with his face making him yelp and then fall to his side. His vision was spinning but he could see the king standing now and glaring at him as he was pulled up by some guards  
"Take him away. I'll deal with his behavior later" He commanded to the guards and then he was dragged away to the dungeons.

The king sighed as the elf was dragged away and then he turned to his guest "I do apologize for that. He hasn't acted up at all till now"

"Seems he needs training still" one guest said to his right

"I agree" another guest said from the far side of the table. Other comments followed as the king sat down again

"I do agree. And he'll be dealt with in due time, I promise" He says as he sips his wine and continues talking to his guest till it began to get late.

* * *

When he said goodbye to his guest and all of them had left he headed for the dungeons to the cell where the elf was kept, as the door opened he saw that the elf was tied to the back wall but he had been gagged as well

"He bite one of use while we tried to secure him and kept yelling as well" one of the guards said as he stood beside the king  
"So he's back to being untamed" He said then heard a growling noise from the chained elf who was now glaring at them both

"A little bit sir" the guard said as the king walked int the cell and over to the elf.

The king \ grabbed the elf's chin and made him look directly at him now "You embarrassed me tonight. But I'm sure you know that" He said as the elf tried to pull his his chin from his grasp "So you'll be punished for the outburst" He said as he turned to the guards now

"Turn him around" he commanded as he grabbed a whip that was on a small table near the door.

* * *

Legolas saw the king pick the whip up and began to struggle wild as the guards turned him to face the wall now. Panic made his heart rate go up and then he hissed as fire went across his back, he felt the blows land and each time he flinched and tried to not scream but eventually he did.

After a time he felt the whip stop.

He sagged in his bonds and his forehead was beaded in sweat he then felt himself fall as his bonds were cut but he was to weak to stand and just fell to the cold ground of the cell to weak to move, he heard the king talking then the light from the hall faded and the loud clang of the cell door shutting met his ears and he knew he was alone now in the dark.

He reached up weakly to his face and pulled the gag from his mouth and tossed the cloth away as far as he could and then weakly say up and leaned against the cold cell wall, he felt ready to sleep but jumped as the door to his cell was open and a man walked in carrying a small box

"I'm here to tend to your back, kings orders" the man said as he set down a wooden box and opened it revealing medical supplies.

He flinched a few times as the man cleaned his back, applied medicine, and then bandaged his back and after he felt a little better, he turned as the man stood and handed him a blanket then left the cell and shut the door leaving him in the dark once more.

 **Hello all, glad to see you are all supporting this story still. I do apologize if this chapter seemed rushed at all. Reviews and feedback are always welcome but please keep it positive. Thank you.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hello Readers,**

 **I know it's been a while in an update and I do apologize. I do thank you though for continuing to read, review and give me feedback on the stories.**

 **I do apologize if the story seems boring at all. It is my first time writing for this series and I am trying my best to write it.**

 **Chapter 8**

After his lashing the week before Legolas wasn't allowed to be at another event like he had been, instead he was put to work cleaning the palace or staying near the king. He wondered if anyone was bothering to look for him and save him from this place.

He wanted to keep fighting but was soon realizing that it was just getting nearly impossible to keep it up since all it did was get him punished in the end, he sighed as he set down the bucket he was carrying just as a guard walked over.  
What did they want now?

He got to one knee and looked to the floor

"What does the king require of me?"

"He wants you to get cleaned up and meet him in the throne room after"

"Yes sir" he said as he stood and grabbed the bucket and took it to the closet it was stored in with the other supplies. He then went to bathe and dress in his attire he wore when not cleaning, He then left the room he'd been given and headed to the throne room and went to his knees in front of the king

"I heard you called for me Master" He says

"I did call. I've got some guest arriving that are staying a while and require there rooms set up and you are to serve them as you do me. Understood"

"I do Master" He says as he stands

"Now, serve me some wine" He commands him. Legolas stood and grabbed the pitcher of wine and walked over and kneeled next to the throne and poured the wine into a gold goblet

"Do you require anything else Master?"

"Some food" he says before he takes a sip of wine. He nodded and stood and went to the kitchen to make a plate of cheese, dried meat, fruits and some bread for him before he returned and kneeled again and set it next to him, he disliked serving him and wanted to leave but they were in the mountains in winter.

He'd never get far since he didn't know where he was, he poured more wine for the king as he began to eat then the throne room door opened and a guard ran in.

"Sir...there's a man here. He asks to see you" the guard said out of breath "He's wants to ask you something"

The king glared and stood "Secure the elf then bring the man here" the king commands making Legolas immediately panic and feel hope that it was his friends.

Legolas didn't get the chance to speak though as he was grabbed then hestruggled as a gag was place between his teeth and his arms tied behind him, he was then dragged away but not from the throne room, they wanted him to hear this and wanted him to suffer.

He heard the doors opened again after a few minutes then the king spoke "Hello traveler, what brings you this far up the mountains to my kingdom?" He asks

"I travel searching for a friend. A blonde elf. His name is Legolas"

"I haven't seen any elf. I am sorry" the king said.

Legolas struggled and tried to yell or make any sound to get his friends attention but all the sound he could make was small grunts that didn't travel anywhere

"I see. We had a note from those who took him but nothing to identify them at all. I do know the elf king had many who didn't like him"

"I have never met the elf king only heard of him" He lies as he drinks more wine. Legolas kept fighting tears falling down his face as they talked

"Then may I ask to stay the evening here before I move on"  
"I will allow. I'll have a guard show you to a room" the king said to him. Legolas was forced to stand and this time was brought from the throne room and to the dungeons. He was still crying and he heard the guard call him pathetic before the heavy cell door was closed.

 **Hello again readers,  
I do hope you all liked this chapter. I do apologize if it was rushed or confusing at all but I do hope you enjoy it still. Reviews are welcome as always as is feedback. Thank you. **


	9. Chapter 9

**Hello Readers, I'm finally getting my writing mojo back and hope to continue doing regular updates so you don't have to wait weeks or months for an update. I do apologize that I have done that in the past.**

 **And I know I say this in every story but I can't thank you all enough for the continued support and for reading or giving my stories a chance.**

 **Chapter 9**

Legolas had remained in his cell for two days before he was put back to work again. He'd been told to sweep the castle and then clean the kings robes, the material was delicate and he'd ruined one pair of pants and the king had been none to happy about it.

He sighed as he hung up the bedding he had washed and let the cool breeze run along his skin, this was the only time he was really allowed to go outside was when he did the laundry or any work around the castle grounds.

He just wished he could leave.

He grabbed another blanket and hung it over the rope and clipped it in place so it wouldn't blow away in the wind, he was about to hang a sheet when the king walked over to him. He bowed to him and didn't dare speak till the king did

"I see you finished the laundry quick along with your other chores and it's not yet evening" the king said as he inspected the lines that were hung up

"I knew you'd want it done quickly sir" he said to him as he looked at him finally. The king nodded to him

"Good. Once your done here take a break then get me dinner later" he says

"Yes sir" he says before the king leaves him alone once more.

He worked for another hour then went to take a small break to eat and then made the king his dinner,, he headed to the throne room to deliver it and saw two men sitting with the king talking and drinking. He walked over to the group and the strangers looked to him

"Your dinner sir" He says as he places it down on the small table in front of the king, the king thanked him and he bowed then kneeled nearby and listened to them as they talked. He was summoned over twice to refill there drinks and take away the dishes once he king had finished eating. He returned though to the throne room and stayed near the king if he needed anything else.

He didn't like being a servant to someone but he learned that trying to escape or fight was pointless and only led to trouble for him.

* * *

Aragon returned back his father and reported to him about the fact that the Leolas's father was taking his time to find and save his son, Aragorns father was more help then him. he'd sent elven scouts out the first week Legolas had gone missing. He'd told his father he didn't trust the king and wondered if Legolas could be kept there. It would make sense.

The kingdom in the mountains was forgotten by many and only those who lived up there really knew it existed at all, those in the valley and surrounding kingdoms had thought the mountain people had faded into myth long ago.

Aragon had just gone to the mountains to find out for himself when the guard had caught him, he didn't like the king as soon as he'd seen him and didn't trust his words. If his friend was there then he was going to go back and find out himself.

 **Hello readers, sorry this chapter is so short. I'm trying my best to think of ideas for this story but it seems harder to do then my others. Reviews, Feedback or Suggestions are welcome. But as always keep them positive please and thank you.**


End file.
